Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p + 5}{3p + 9} = 7$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p + 9$ $ 5p + 5 = 7(3p + 9) $ $5p + 5 = 21p + 63$ $5 = 16p + 63$ $-58 = 16p$ $16p = -58$ $p = -\dfrac{58}{16}$ Simplify. $p = -\dfrac{29}{8}$